Scandalous
by Jyoti
Summary: Sequel to the Pleasant Family- Angela is depressed with everything but will a new guy bring her some joy? Meanwhile Lilith and Dustin not only start a new life in Strange Town, but they meet a familiar face along the way and discover something they thought they never would.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ***DEEP BREATHS* Hi everyone! This is the sequel to The Pleasant Family. I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry that the wait was so long. Um, I'm starting school up very, very soon so I won't be able to update this very often. Not to mention I'm working on two other stories so this is kind of like the last one that I'll be checking out. I'll try to make sure I update weekly though, and if not monthly. Thanks for all the reviews on the Pleasant Family, I really appreciate it. Enough of my talking though, onto the story.

**Scandalous **

**_Vacation- Chapter 1 _  
**

Angela sighed as she looked out the window. It was a typical sunny day to match the happiness of everyone in Blue Water Village...everyone expect her. She had gone through so much last year, and she was still coping with it. She went to relax on her bed, ignoring the constant beeps on her phone indicating that someone had sent her a message. The minute she sat down she felt something and she jumped up, a bit startled. When she looked to see what it was, she noticed that it was her dairy. She smiled, she hadn't written in that thing for so long. She drew a deep breath, grabbing the diary with both hands and opening it up to an empty page where she could write out everything that had happened to her in the last year.

_**Dear Diary:**_

_I'm sorry I haven't been writing to you much diary! With school and everything, things are a bit hectic. But, it's summer time now so I have finally gotten a chance to write to you. Let's just start over ok? Let's just pretend like I haven't written in this diary since I was a child. _

_Hi, my name's Angela Pleasant. I used to have the perfect family, and the perfect life. I had a wonderful mom and what I thought was a wonderful dad. My sister and I hated each other but that's ok because who really gets along with their sisters all the time right? I had an amazing boyfriend named Dustin Broke, and my family had tons of money. Well, not as much as the Goth family but we got by. My sister and I could even be seen on TV and my whole family was on this cool pizza commercial one time. But anyway, all of that changed when I reached my sophomore year of high-school._

_It was great at first, I was starting to become popular. But quickly, one thing led to another. First, I lost my boyfriend who was my first ever love. Then not too long after that I find out that my dad cheated on my mom with our maid! Ugh! I mean our maid, really come on! And then I find out that she's pregnant, then my mom tells me that she's moving to Blue Water Village so of course, I decide to go with her. But one good thing came out of it...my sister and I became close. I could depend on her for anything, and I met a new guy named Rick Cormier. We're still good friends now, but we'll never be together or anything...at least I don't think so. But then guess what happens? My sister runs away like a little coward! I never thought she would turn her back on me. But I guess I was wrong. _

_So I've just finished my junior in highschool. I'm a bit popular because my mom is engaged to Malcom Landgrab. I guess I should be happy for her...but I want her and my dad back together, it would just make things so much easier. I live in Blue Water Village of course, and I always have guys, and girls talking to me, asking me how much money do I think I'll have and will I ever get used to being Angela Landgrab. But I will never be a Landgrab! I'm always going to be a Pleasant in my heart, and I hope that one day my mom and dad will get back together. My only true best friend out here is Melody Tinker, she gets me, and she likes me for me. I still talk to Meadow, Tosha, Ivy, and Rick though. Dustin has mysteriously vanished and I wonder if he's ran away with Lilith but he couldn't have, right? I don't really talk to Dirk that much but apparently, he's dating Ivy right now? Shocker right? I didn't think he really went for cheerleaders. _

"Angela! Angela!" Angela's mother called from downstairs. She sighed, closing the diary and heading downstairs, she was still in her PJ's but she didn't care. It was 8:00 on a Sunday morning and she just felt like relaxing. She only went to church at night time now so she had nothing to worry about. All they did was pray in front of Will Wright's statue anyway, it was nothing like the church in Pleasant View. Of course, she could always visit Pleasant View, it was only a drive away, but it would hurt too much for her mom.

"Yes, mom?" She said quietly, staring at the pancakes that her mother was making.

"Oh honey, cheer up! It's been practically a year since you know...the move and stuff. You need to get out more. What's your little friends name? Selody?" She questioned Angela.

Angela sighed, "It's Melody and no thanks, I think that I'll just go ahead and chill in my room."

Mary sighed, handing her daughter a plate of pancakes, she hated to see her daughter so upset, "Honey...I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I know you miss your dad, and your sister, but things happen and we have to adapt. You're always so bright and cheery, I never see you smile anymore."

"How can I mom?! You and Malcom are getting married so there's no chance that you and dad can even get back together?! The police still don't know where Lilith is! And Dustin hasn't spoken a word to me! - She took in a deep breath- At least I still have my old friends...and Rick too." Angela stated, taking in more breaths to stop herself from crying. She was just so tired of holding everything in and pretending like everything was alright.

"Honey...your dad and I are over, I wish it wasn't true, I really wish things had played out differently but they didn't. We have to live with it. I'm going to be an elder in 5 days, I can't go back to how things used to be. And don't you think I miss Lilith? I do, but I know that wherever she is, she's safe. I believe that Will Wright is protecting her." Mary said, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean-"

"It's ok honey...I understand how you're feeling. Let's just move on though. How about we go shopping?" She said, forcing Angela to let out a small laugh.

"Shopping? With you, no thanks. Maybe I'll call up Melody or something." Angela smiled, for the first time in a long time.

"Ok honey. Oh, let me call Malcom down here to eat breakfast with us. We have a surprise for you." She told Angela. Angela rolled her eyes but sat down anyway.

When Malcom finally came down the steps they ate breakfast together silently.

"So...what's the surprise?" Angela asked and Malcom smirked, "Eager much?"

"Oh just tell her Malcom." Mary laughed.

"Ok, we're going on vacation this summer!" He smiled.

"Oh." Angela said, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Oh...that's it?" Mary said, looking toward her daughter.

"Well it's just that, our last vacation in Tiki Island wasn't that great. All I did was go and look at the museums and I only got to hang out at the beach once." Angela mumbled.

"Well this one will be fun, promise." He said.

"Wait! Am I going to River Blossom Hills?! Are they going to let me become a fishing boat captain?!" Angela says eagerly, her face lighting up. She had planned on going to college out there, but she would be so happy to take a vacation there and see what she was getting herself into.

"Um, no it's not in River Blossom Hills. Surprise! We're taking a trip to Vernonville!" Mary and Malcom said at the same time.

"Wow, really? Vernonville? How is that going to be fun?" Angela whined.

"It will just trust me honey." Mary said.

"Fine, whatever. When do we leave?" Angela asked them.

"Monday morning." Malcom replied.

_So...sorry if this was super long! I really wasn't trying to make it that long. The next chapter will be all about Lilith, and I will go back and fourth like that unless I can make it about both of them on the same chapter without it being too long. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Scandalous**

_**Mysteries- Chapter 2**_

It was 7:30 right now and Lilith hadn't slept in hours. Her eyes stayed open, no matter how much she tried to close them shut. She couldn't help but think about all the changes in her life. She hadn't contacted anyone from Pleasant View. Not her mom or dad, not Angela...Not Dirk. She sometimes even wondered what her half-sister looked like, but that only made her angrier! How could Kaylnn have been pregnant? She didn't understand it at all. When she realized that she would never get back to sleep, she decided to just get out of bed. She left the warm sheets of the bed, and went and searched the bookcase for something that she hadn't used in a very long time...her diary. She touched the black cover of it, and flipped through pages, finally finding an empty space to write in. She took out her black pen and started writing.

_**Dear Diary:**_

_**Hi...I know I haven't written to you in a long time but oh well, get over it. I could say that my life has perfect ever since I've moved over to Strange Town but that would be a lie, and I may do a lot of bad stuff...but I don't like lying. I miss my mom and dad, even though they never payed much attention to me. I miss Angela, even though if it weren't for the divorce we would have never even gotten close. I miss Lucy, and Alexander...and I miss Dirk too. My life has honestly been pretty hectic in Strange Town but, somehow I feel like I did the right thing. No, I'm not just praying to Will Wright that everything will be ok. Screw that. If he was real then why did he make me go through all of this in the first place? At least I have Dustin...**_

**_*SIGH* Dustin, Dustin, Dustin. What am I going to do with that boy? Our 'relationship' or whatever you want to call it is going...well pretty crazy. I mean, we go out on dates all the time, he's not embarrassed of me, and he's still been my best friend through all of this. I just don't understand why he hasn't asked me steady yet. We've been through so much this past year, and I've never left him through all this...am I just not good enough? Or does he just see us as friends with benefits? Whatever...anyway, we're laying low until we get out of here. I've dyed my hair black and I wear red lipstick now with eyeliner on, that way people won't be able to truly tell who I am. The police are said to be looking for me and Dustin. My new name here is Crystal, and Dustin's new name is Bob (way to be original right?). His hair is dyed brown and he has a mohawk going on. Weird right? We also changed up the way we dress but I hate the style so much that I'd rather not get into it. _**

**_I'm writing a novel right now, and surprisingly I'm still in school. It took a lot of convincing but we basically told everyone that our parents want us to study the paranormal so they sent us out here. I told them that 'Bob' is a friend of mine who lived in Tiki Island, both of his parents died so we took him in and that's why he's here with me. Pretty slick right?_**

"Lilith." Dustin said in a quiet voice, he looked like he had just woke up while Lilith had been up for hours. It was only 8 in the morning though so it's pretty understandable.

"Yeah what's up?" She said, closing her diary quickly and hiding it under the bed.

"Was that a diary?" He asked, clearly amused.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Shut up."

He laughed a little and gave her a slow kiss, "I'm just kidding...I think it's cute."

"Whatever. So what did you want to do today?" She said, trying to sound casual despite her blush.

"I don't know..let's head over to the community pool." He told her, and she raised an eyebrow at him, "Is it even open?"

"If it's not we can always hop the fence." He joked.

She let out a laugh, "Oh yeah, because we aren't in enough trouble as it is."

"You know what they say, live dangerously." He told her, changing from his PJ's to his everyday outfit.

"Yeah, those were probably the people who had to go to military school, I wouldn't listen to them." She told him, and he shrugged his shoulders at her. Lilith changed too, and they grabbed the stuff they needed before heading out to the community pool.

"After this we could grab some breakfast?" Lilith suggested.

"Are you asking me out?" He smirked, and Lilith hit him playfully, "I'm asking for breakfast!"

"Well then let's go there first." He said, and they both headed in a different direction from the pool. When they arrived at the new restaurant that was made two weeks ago, they were shocked that it was so packed. The restaurant was small, only the size of a kitchen. And the food they served was alright, but it was mostly weird stuff that only aliens would eat. They settled on some toaster pastries, even though they could have made that at home.

As they ate, someone tapped Lilith on the shoulders, "Crystal! Hey." She was about to ask who that was when she quickly snapped back into reality, "Hey Ripp, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just checking out the food they have here and getting away from my irritating family. How about you?" He asked nervously, and Dustin rolled his eyes at the guy.

"Oh I'm fine, just eating. I barely got up so Bob and I headed over to go get breakfast. The stuff really sucks here." Lilith commented and Ripp laughed, "Yeah, sorry I didn't get a chance to warn you. So what are you doing...tonight?"

Lilith shrugged, not really catching on, "Not much, probably just going to relax at home since it's a Sunday."

"Well um, I'm going downtown so let me know if you'd like to join me." He said, looking to the ground.

"Alright." Lilith said, still eating her food. He walked away and Dustin gave Lilith the look.

"What?!" Lilith said, wondering why Dustin was glaring at her.

He sighed, "You know what? Nothing, just forget it." He was about to get up and leave when Lilith grabbed his arm, "Oh for the love of Will Wright could you not make this so dramatic and just tell me what's going on?"

"You were flirting with Ripp right in front of me, that's what was going on!" He shouted, causing everyone to take a look at them as if they needed more attention.

Lilith angrily set some money on the table to pay for the bill and grabbed Dustin's hand to drag him out of the restaurant, "Ok what the heck dude, I was NOT flirting with Ripp."

"Well he was flirting with you." Dustin argued.

Lilith rolled her eyes, "Oh and that's my fault?"

Silence.

"You know what Dustin, screw you. That's the stupidest thing to get mad at me for." Lilith said angrily.

"Well sorry that I don't like for _my_ girl to be flirting with other guys." He stated and she groaned, "Oh am I really your girl Dustin?"

He gave her a confused look, "What?"

"You haven't asked me steady yet, that's what. So if I really were to flirt with Ripp, which I wasn't, that would be none of your business!" She told him, getting angrier by the second.

"I didn't think that, I mean-" But they were both cut off when they saw someone walk by them, her eyes staring at her shoes. She was dressed in all red, and she had long back hair and tanned skin.

"Bella?" They both said in confusion, putting their petty argument aside. Lilith ran over to Bella, wanting to give her a hug. They could find her, and tell Mortimer exactly where she was. He was going to be sent to after life soon, they didn't have much time. Lilith touched Bella's shoulder and when she turned around something wasn't right. Her eyes...they were strange, not at all how they looked before she was abducted by aliens. They were a light green color.

"Uh, Bella?" Lilith said, confused this time.

"QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!" She said, running off.

"What the heck is going on here?" She muttered to herself.

_Leave a review yeah? Ahaha, there are a few things I'd like to know. One, who do you think was right during the argument? Lilith? Or Dustin? Do you think Dustin should ask her steady? Or do you think he has a good reason not to? And what the heck is up with Bella? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Ok be honest you guys, so far don't you like Lilith's scene better than Angela's? Ahaha, I know I do. And I'm the one who wrote it! I think it's like that way because of Angela's depression because I usually like Angela better than Lilith. But anyway, so here I am with another chapter. You know, school really caught up with me. My first day was pretty good and despite what they say high-school is not that big of a deal. I've only been there for two days but I'm talking about it being crowded and it being hard to find classes, it's really not. Well not for me anyway. I thought I would get lost but I made it to my classes right on time. Just be aware and things will work out. Ugh, the public speaking though is the worst for me...Lol, let me just get on with the story though. Here it is!

WARNING: I found this chapter a little boring, so sorry if it is, but it needed to be written.

**Scandalous **

_**Goodbye- Chapter 3**_

When Angela was done with breakfast she spent the rest of the day hanging out with her friend Melody. Melody and her went to tons of shops and bought a lot of stuff. Well, Angela bought stuff for Melody, and Melody got discounts for the stuff that she bought because she offered some things from the shop her parents own in return. They checked out guys, though Angela wasn't really in the mood. They ate all the food they could eat, they shared laughs and had a blast. But it didn't really make Angela feel better by the end of the day. When she came home, she stayed in her room, listening to music. Her life had become a bore, and she felt like she had no reason to live. She knew that her depression was getting to her friends and family but what else could she do? She scrolled through her Sim Social page and and checked her list of friends. She clicked on Dustin and immediately sighed.

She thought she was over him, she thought that she was done. But was she really? Shaking these thoughts out of her head she then clicked onto Lilith's page, causing her to become even more depressed. Not a single call or text message. Not even a lousy letter. Why? These were the things Angela wanted to know. She smiled when she fell upon her grandparents accounts. They didn't even know how to use one but Angela created one for them anyway. She looked through their pictures which brought a smile to her face and when she got bored with that she took a shower, changed into her PJ's and as she got into the bed she heard her computer beeped. Her heart raced as she thought of who it could be. Dustin? Lilith? ...She just hoped it wasn't Tosha and her other friends, she had talked to them enough for a day. She opened the message and she was shocked with who it was.

It wasn't Dustin, or Lilith, or any of her friends. It was her dad. She became enraged! He was the reason for all of this! He was the reason that she wasn't happy!

_Angela...it's been so long. How are you?- Daniel_

_Why does it matter to you?! You have Kaylnn and the baby to worry about now. - Angela_

_I'm sorry how things worked out Angel but, sometimes this stuff happens. I know that you don't want to hear this right now, but Kaylnn and I are getting married next week and we would love for you and your mother to come to the wedding. -Daniel_

She gasped, tears streaming down her eyes. Did he really message her that? He had the nerve!

_You don't message me or talk to me for a year and then you want me to come to your freaking wedding?! Are you kidding me?! Did you ever care about mom at all! Don't ever talk to me, not through Sim Social, not through text, call, and especially not through person. I HATE YOU!- Angela_

Send. She couldn't believe that she had sent that. She had never been that angry with him before. She shut her computer off, tears covering her face. She let out strained sobs but no one could hear her. She just didn't understand how everyone could just go on with their lives expect her. She didn't want to give up hope on her family getting together but it seemed like she had to. Why was Will Wright punishing her this way? What did she ever do to him besides praise him?

That's when she decided that she was happy to be going to Vernonville. She needed to get away from all of this. She needed to not focus on anything and just have fun, for once in such a long time. But she also wanted to forget about her past. Getting up and heading to the mirror she stared at it with a blank expression. She grabbed some scissors and cut her hair to a chin length. that barely reached her ear. Her long hair reminded her too much of what used to be, now she had to focus on what is.

She didn't bother to let her mom know or anything, she just quietly crept into her bed and let her eyes close.

The Next Day

_"Promise me that no matter what we'll get through this together." She told her sister._

_"Yeah, sure, I promise." The girl smiled and she hugged her. _

_Then they go to a party, it was fun with music and dancing and cheers. When it was time to leave she had vanished._

_"Lilith! Where did you go?!" _

She gasped and sat up in her bed. Dreams like this had been playing over and over again her mind and she hated it. She felt salty tears run down her cheek and she checked the clock.

_11:00 am _it read.

Could it already be morning? A slight knock was heard and Angela turned her head quickly, noticing that it was coming from her bedroom.

"Angela are you ready to go?" Her mothers voice called, and Angela mentally face palmed herself. She had overslept and she needed to get to Vernonville.

"Just a minute!" Angela called back frantically. She didn't have time to take a shower but her hygiene wasn't low anyway. She quickly changed into an outfit that she had worn on her first day of school in Bluewater Village. Her clothes were already packed so she didn't need to worry about that. She washed her face and took a look at the mirror, almost screaming at herself!

...Had she done that? Cut her hair? Then everything came flooding back to her, and her lips were forced downward into a frown. She drew in a deep breath as she looked up at the mirror again.

"Honey! You alright?" Her mother said.

"Yeah, mom. Just fine." Angela said, running a finger through her hair and then grabbing her suitcase. The door opened so she could get out and her mother looked at her, stunned. The hairstyle was beautiful on Angela, but Mary just never thought that she would cut her hair.

"Honey, your hair is-"

"I cut it. I wanted a new change too. Just like you and...Daniel." She said his name bitterly, then continued to walk to the car. Her mother was speechless.

They all piled in as Malcolm adjusted his mirror in the car and started playing some classical music that made Angela sigh heavily. She was thankful enough to have her mp3 player though, so she didn't have to endure Malcolm music. But before she could put it on Malcolm called her name.

"Um, Angela. We're going to get here rather quickly so I need to tell you something." He stated with a nervous tone in his voice.

"What is it?" Angela asked, looking from Malcolm to Mary with a concerned face.

"Well this isn't just a vacation. We've enrolled you in a summer program. Surprise!" He said, trying to get her to smile.

"YOU WHAT?! WHY?! I'M NOT STUPID!" Angela whined, and both adults sighed at the same time.

"It's just so that you can learn more. It's a summer program for gifted students, and since you've been passing with all A's since you were little, you were accepted. I'm sorry, we should have told you. But think of the good in all of this, now you can get some extra credits for school and it will look really good on a college application." Her mother said with a soft tone.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Yeah you should have told me! Instead of just waiting for me to get in the car! How far will you guys go? You disgust me!"

Mary gasped, "Angela you don't mean that. You're upset I get it but please-"

But Angela had stopped listening already and continued to put her earphones in.

_Sorry! I'm sure this sucked and all but hey, I did as best as I could. So Angela has a summer program? What do you think will happen, give me your predictions! Thanks for reading. Happy August 7th (yeah it's not a holiday but doesn't it sound like something special? lol. no? ok :/)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** WHY? Why do the teachers pair me up with a super cute guy for Spanish class when I don't speak Spanish and I'm going to sound like an idiot? Teachers are out to get me, I swear -_- Anyway, I'm taking a small break from my homework. Why? Because it's really freaking stressing me out. I need a break, so here's the next chapter. I worked on it this morning but then I had to go to school.

**P.S: **Geometry really sucks :( No offense to the people who like geometry class!

**Scandalous **

_**Investigate- Chapter 4**_

Lilith stood there in shock as Bella ran off. What could this mean? What had the aliens done to her? She turned and looked at Dustin who had the same confused look on his face. Then she looked down, noticing the footprints that Bella had left.

"We have to find her." I told him.

"What about the community pool?" He said and Lilith groaned and grabbed his hand, "Some things are a little more important, let's go."

He groaned, walking with her, "Ok but what if this isn't really Bella?"

"What do you mean? It has to be Bella." Lilith said in a determined tone as they continued to follow the footprints.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know...something just doesn't feel right." They walked the rest of the time in silence until the footprints suddenly disappeared and they were standing right in front of the Beakers house.

They were both confused, and unsure of why Bella would be here. Did the Beaker family do something to them? Lilith never did have a good feeling about the family now that she had thought about it.

"What do you think this means?" Lilith whispered to Dustin who shook his head, "I don't know...but I don't have a good feeling about this. Let's hide out in the back alright? There's something freaky going on here."

"Yeah...yeah you're right." They hid in the back of the house, making sure that the Beaker family couldn't see them. That's when they heard two people arguing.

"How could you let them lose?! You're so stupid!" Someone screamed.

"I-I'm sorry!" A male voice said in a panicky tone.

"You're going to be sorry when I'm done with you! You little-"

"Loki please! People can hear you. Why don't we go and look for them?" A woman said in a soft tone.

"Fine. Nervous, don't open the door to anyone unless it's Politician Tech 9. He needs to get some paper work." He grunted. The door opened and they hopped in their car and drove away, leaving Lilith and Dustin to replay what they said over and over again in their head.

Lilith smirked despite the fear and after hearing everything that had just gone on she had a plan, "Hello friend of Politician Tech 9."

"What?" Dustin asked her with a confused tone. Lilith rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of their hiding spot. She knocked on the door of the Beaker household and whispered to Dustin, "Just follow my lead."

The door opened, and it was none other than Nervous Subject, "Who are you guys?! Don't come here!"

Lilith and Dustin were surprised a little but Lilith just cleared her throat, "We've come to pick up some paper work."

Nervous glanced at them, "Oh yeah? Who sent you?"

"Politician Tech 9." Lilith answered quickly but Nervous still wasn't convinced. He blinked his eyes too many times before saying, "Alright, alright. You can come in. But, what's the password."

"The password?" Dustin said, a bit nervous.

Nervous gave a smirk, "Yeah, what is it?"

Lilith tried not to show any confusion or nervousness. Matching Nervous' smirk she said, "There is no password or is there?"

Nervous laughed, "Alright, I'm convinced. Come on in."

The two stepped in and Lilith held Dustin's hand for support.

"So why did he send you two? You look like teenagers." Nervous commented and Lilith froze a little. This time Dustin interjected, "He was busy with some friends so he figured we'd just get it for him since we've worked for him for such a long time."

"Thank you." Lilith mouthed and Dustin smiled.

"Alright well, go ahead and get em. The papers are down at the basement."He said, heading over to the fridge to get some food. Despite the roaches that spilled out of the refrigerator he still chose to eat from there. Yuck!

Lilith and Dustin made their way to the basement. It was dark and quiet, and it sent chills down their skin. They finally reached the door of a strange looking closet when they heard weird noises, gurgling sounds, and laughter. Lilith's hand twitched as she opened the basement and she was completely shocked with what she saw.

1...2...3...4...5 Bella's all crammed up in the basement! One of them was weird looking, with eyes that are were way too big. One was too fat, another was too skinny, and the rest were pale white. Lilith and Dustin gasped in horror, backing off slightly. How could this happen? What was going on in Strange Town? Something crazy was happening and Dustin and Lilith didn't like it at all. When they were in pleasant view, they looked up to Bella before the abduction. And now that they know that something so crazy is going on, they can't just sit back and relax.

"I think that they've done more to Bella than we think." Lilith said in an angry tone, tears threatening to spill over her eyes.

"So they're cloning her?" Dustin said, just as angry.

_Ok so what did you think? Did you expect this at all? And give me your predictions for the next chapter (well, the next chapter on Lilith I mean). What do you think of Nervous? Do you think that he will play any role in this story? Anyway I'm asking too much aren't I? Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Onto my geometry homework. I'll give a sneak peek the day before I post the next chapter if anyone can tell me how to find the measurement of a line segment ahaha ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Finally I'm updating this story lol. Sorry, but you know school can really get in the way of things. That and I have like 4 other stories to work on. Anyway, here it is. And sorry if Angela seems annoying but I mean, she did have the perfect life up until then so it seems like it would have a big affect on her. Oh and by the way, I'm going to be spending a lot more time on fiction press instead of fanfiction so the updates may be even slower than this. Thank you for everyone who hasn't given up hope on this story and who has waited patiently. I don't know if I could do it! So yeah, thanks :D

**Scandalous **

_**Enchanted to Meet you- Chapter 5**_

Loud music blasted into Angela's ears until she finally fell into a deep sleep. She was dreaming of being a fishing boat captain again when she felt the car jerk to a stop. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned, almost forgetting what was going on.

"We're here." She heard her mothers voice and she immediately remembered everything. She took a look a the sign that said, _Welcome To Vernonville! _

She rolled her eyes and got out of the car slowly. Mary and Malcolm got out as well and began to carry the suit-cases to their new house.

"Look, I know that you don't really like the idea of spending your summer out here but I think it's a really good idea and I hope that you realize that I wasn't trying to ruin anything for you." Malcolm apologized, then took a long pause when he noticed Angela's short hair. It looked nice, but it just didn't look like her, "Oh..I see you've cut your hair."

"Why are you still talking to me? Can't you see I don't like you?" Angela replied rudely before grabbing her bag and walking toward the house.

Malcom sighed, and Mary placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry honey, she'll come around. Right now she's just lashing out because she misses her old life."

Malcolm gave his wife a smile and placed a peck on her lips, "I hope she comes around soon."

Once they got into the house, Angela didn't bother unpacking, she sat on her new bed when she got a text from her friend Meadow.

_Hey girlie, how are you? :)- Meadow_

Angela sighed, she sure did miss her old friends and even though people had always seen Meadow as a stuck up cheerleader, she was actually pretty nice. Or at least she was nice to Angela.

_I'm...alright I guess. How is everyone? How is Rick?- Angela_

_We're all good xD But Ivy just keeps going on and on about her new bf Dirk. It's just like omg shut up already. And your little cousin keeps trying to join our group lol. Newbies these days. As for Rick...he still misses you a lot. -Meadow_

When Angela read this she couldn't help but think of how their relationship would have gone.

_So he's not dating anyone?- Angela_

_No but why do you ask? Are you thinking of getting with him or something? ;) - Meadow_

_LOL no...we're too far away & I don't know if I will ever even see him again. I was just wondering. -Angela_

_Sure ;)- Meadow_

Angela rolled her eyes playfully at the text when she heard the doorbell ring. She didn't get up to answer it though, she figured her parents would do that. She heard the door creak open a it seemed like there were a lot of people down there. She still didn't take a look, but she could hear the conversation.

"Hey. Did you guys just get here?" Someone asked.

"Yeah we did, we were just about to fix up some lunch meat sandwiches and watch TV if you guys would like to join." She heard her mother suggest.

"Sure, that sounds great." Someone replied.

She ignored them and continued to text her friend.

_Wow...we just got here & my mom is already having the guest over for lunch. - Angela_

_Oooh :/ Well who's there? Maybe there's a cute boy, you never know. -Meadow_

_I couldn't care less if there was a cute boy, I'm done with guys :( - Angela_

_Why? Cuz of Dustin? :( -Meadow_

_Kinda..- Angela_

As they continued to to text each other her mom and Malcom continued to talk to the guests downstairs. All of their voices were so unfamiliar but yet Angela kept listening in.

"So where is your daughter Angela that you always talk about?"

"Oh, she's probably upstairs. As a matter of fact, why don't you son, go take this to her." Mary said, and Angela could feel herself getting nervous. She didn't know who was coming up here and she definitely didn't want any company.

"Sure." Someone said in a casual yet charming voice.

Angela fiddled with her fingers and tried to continue texting but she couldn't. She just stared at her new text message from Meadow as she heard someone walking up the stairs.

_Don't let Dustin ruin relationships for you. He wasn't your type anyway, get out, see new guys. I mean I'm rooting for you in Rick but since you guys aren't really together you should try and go out on some dates to get over Dustin. What kind of a name is that anyway. Sounds like a germ xD. - Meadow_

Angela giggled a little at her text. Meadow could be so weird at times. That's when there was a knock on her door. Her heart raced, "Uh yeah, come in."

The door opened, and there was a teenage boy standing there with a charming smile on his face. His voice definitely matched his handsome face, "Um hey, your mom told me to bring you some lunch."

"Thanks." Angela muttered quietly, feeling a bit self conscious.

"No problem. So why don't you just join us downstairs?" He asked her curiously and she sighed, "I'd rather not join in on lunch with my mom and my soon to be step-dad."

He took a seat on the bed and Angela felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Understandable. Anyway, my name's Romeo. I heard you were going to be in that summer program thing so I thought I'd introduce myself." He said, and Angela smiled. He extended his hand to her and she shook it. She felt her hand shake a little, "N-Nice to m-meet you. I'm-"

"You're Angela, yeah I know. Your family talks non stop about you. It's pretty annoying too." He joked, and Angela laughed a little, "Hey, I didn't tell them to do all that."

He got up from the bed, "Well nice meeting you Angela. Guess I'll see you around."

"Guess you will." She smiled.

And that was her first encounter with the famous Romeo. Little did she know that things would soon spiral out of control.

_Ok so what did you guys think? Sorry if it was a bit of a boring chapter but things will pick of for Angela don't worry :) What do you guys think will happen in the next chapter (for Angela). Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Here is the next chapter to Scandalous! Sorry for the long awaited chapter once again. SIGH! School is just getting so hard. Actually, I've been trying to study more in Geometry. I have an F :O but it's only because I failed my test and once I retake it, everything will be just peachy.

**Scandalous**

_**Mission- Chapter 6**_

"Hey! Did you guys find it?" They heard Nervous call and they snapped back into reality.

They quickly shut the door and grabbed the paper on the desk, and walked out of the basement, "Thank you so much. We will give this to Politician Tech 9 right away."

Nervous smiled, "Alright. Goodbye!"

And with that, they walked out the door. They took in deep breaths as they began to book it back to their house. They didn't want to risk the Beaker family catching them in the action. When the got to the house they both plopped down on the couch and gave each other fearful looks.

"What do we do?" Lilith asked Dustin, and he shrugged his shoulders, "I-I don't know...is there anything we can do?"

"Find Bella. The REAL Bella...I mean." Lilith muttered, and Dustin sighed, "But what if she's-"

"Dead? Don't even think about it! She can't be dead Dustin. I know she's out there, and I'm going to find her. Before she left Pleasantview was the best neighborhood. Now our neighborhood is falling apart." Lilith said, trying not get emotional.

"Our neighborhood? Lilith, Strangetown is our neighborhood now." He told her, and she looked down at the ground.

Silence filled the air, neither of them daring to speak. She didn't want to say it but she loved Pleasantview despite all the drama. It was where she grew up, where she took her first steps, and where she shared all her memories: good and bad. Her cellphone rang and she sighed, putting it on speaker she replied, "Hello?"

"Hey Crystal! It's me, uh, Ripp remember me?" He said, and Lilith rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I remember you Ripp what's up?" She asked him.

"I was just wondering if we were still on for tonight? You know, going downtown and everything." He said nervously over the phone.

"Uhh-"

But Lilith was cut off when Dustin took the phone from her, "NO, you guys aren't still on for tonight alright? She's my girlfriend, got it?"

"I-Is this Bob?" Ripp asked nervously.

"Yeah, and I would appreciate it if you would lay off." He told him.

And before he could say anything else Dustin closed the phone.

Lilith turned to him, her lips curved upward into a smirk, "Hold up, so I'm your girlfriend now?"

He was about to say something but he found himself choking on his words, "L-Look...I-I didn't think that you cared about that kind of stuff alright? But if that's what it takes for you to not see other guys then that's what I'll do."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...I thought I found the one girl who didn't care about labels. But obviously I was wrong." Dustin said.

"Dustin...I DON't care about labels." She told him.

"Then why did you-"

"When you and Angela first started going out, you were always so happy. You asked her if she could go steady with you right away. So I just thought that, maybe you didn't ask me steady because you didn't see me as your girlfriend, you just saw me as a friend, a flirting buddy." She told him, looking toward the ground.

He smiled, and grabbed her face gently, forcing her to look up at him, "Lilith that's not what it's about. You can't compare yourself to Angela. I went out with Angela because she was just something good in my life at the time. Something to help me forget about my jacked up family. But I picked you because you get me, and I...love you."

Lilith's jaw dropped, "What did you just say?"

He groaned, "Please don't make me say it again. I'm not really the 'romantic type'.

Lilith laughed, "Yeah me either. But just for the record, I love you too."

He smiled, leaning in and placing his lips on top of hers, "I knew that already though."

"What? How?" Lilith asked him.

"You talk in your sleep." He winked.

_So what did you guys think? I wrote this a little quickly so it may seemed rush but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Give me your predictions for the next Lilith chapter! :D _


	7. Chapter 7

**Scandalous**

_**Detention- Chapter 7**_

The next day, Angela awoke early to get ready for the new summer program. When she was done getting dressed and putting a little makeup on, she heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

To her surprise, it was Malcolm. She rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

"Look...I'm sorry if you're not excited for the summer program alright? But I wish you would treat me with some respect." He said, getting annoyed by Angela's change in personality.

Angela ran a finger through her short, curled hair, "And why should I treat you with respect? You're NOT my father."

"Angela...your mother and I are getting married." He argued, raising his tone of voice a little higher.

"I don't care! You will NEVER replace my father. Got it?" She said in a snappy tone, causing Malcolm to stay silent. He felt hurt, he had always tried to be nice to Angela, but what was the use when she clearly hated him?

He choked on his words a little, "Well...I-I just came t-to tell you that your father is coming out today...and I'll be working late so you won't have to see my face."

When he closed the door, Angela sighed, she felt the guilt filling up inside of her. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but she just had to get something through to him. And didn't anyone realize that things were hard on her right now? She shook it off, then grabbed her bag and let her mother drive her to the summer program.

The car ride was only 10 minutes and both Mary and Angela had been silent pretty much the whole time. Only some pop music played inside the car, and Angela didn't understand why her mother wouldn't just say hi at least. They had always had a good relationship. What happened to that?

"Bye mom." Angela replied, and Mary gave her a simple nod.

"So what you're not talking to me now?" Angela snapped. She needed her mother, and she felt like she was loosing her.

"You made Malcolm feel really bad today. He's just trying to be a good father to you! Can't you see that he cares?" Mary yelled, causing a few glances from some of the kids in the parking lot. Angela was in disbelief. How could her mother say something like that?

"Who cares about him? I'm your DAUGHTER! And he's not my father!" Angela said, feeling tears rush to her face. She didn't need this right now. She already had the stupid summer program to go to.

"Maybe but he did one thing your father didn't!" Mary argued.

"What?" Angela asked.

"He TRIED. He didn't just give up, and he would NEVER cheat on me because he loves me...you think your father loved me? No! He was too busy loving Kaylnn!" Mary shouted, bursting into tears. Her whole body began to shake and Angela stared at her.

"Mom...I'm s-"

"Save it. Have a good day at the summer program." She replied coldy, and then took off.

()()()

Angela entered the school and looked around. She felt a little self conscious when she realized that she really didn't know anyone. As she entered the classroom, she took a seat far in the back, not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. She was playing with her nails when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see that it was Romeo. Her heart fluttered, though she couldn't understand why, "Oh hey..."

"Sssh!" She heard someone hiss.

Romeo chuckled a little and stuck his tongue out, "So what do you think of the school?"

"I think it's nice...even though I really don't know anyone." Angela replied.

"Well just talk to people, I'm sure they would be interested in learning about a famous Pleasant." He joked, and this caused Angela to laugh a little.

"Ok goodmorning class. I will be your teacher for the summer program and I expect to be treated with respect. I teach a private school if you any of you guys would like to talk to me about that. My name is Headmaster Brown. Ok now, attendance." He said, pacing back and forth across the room.

"Romeo Monty!" He called.

"Here." Romeo replied casually.

"Tybalt Capp?" The teacher called.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here." He said, putting his head down to go back to sleep.

The teacher kept calling off names until he finally showed us what our assignments would be and went over the school rules for this summer.

"Hey...you seem a little down. Something up?" He asked her with genuine concern.

"Well...it's just that my dads coming to visit today. He's probably going to bring his new wife and kid. Ugh, I just wish there was someway that I could skip out on it." She replied.

Romeo pondered the thought, "Maybe there is..." then started to scribble something down on a paper. A couple minutes later he replied, "Wow Angela really? That's just wrong! Headmaster Brown does not have boobs!"

The class laughed so hard that a couple almost fell out of their chairs, and the Headmaster looked back at the two of them with a stern face. He walked over to them and took a look at the pic, and then looked at Angela, "So you're going to be a trouble maker I see."

"No, I mean I didn't-"

"Save it. You have detention for 3 hours. I expect to see you in this classroom after the bell rings." He said, and Romeo laughed a little when the teacher walked away.

"What was that for?" She hissed, suddenly feeling angry. Was he really trying to get her in trouble on her first day?

"You don't want to see your dad right away. Now you don't have to. You're welcome." He smirked, and Angela couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face despite her anger. He had a good point, this would get her out of having to face her dad.

"You're horrible." She laughed, and then finally begin to work on the assignment.

()()()

When the classes had finally ended, Angela went to the classroom and sat down, getting ready for detention. She noticed that there was nobody there. Great, she thought. It was all that stupid boy Romeo's fault. With his sweet smile, and nice hair, and his perfect charm. She shook these thoughts from her head, she couldn't be thinking about that. He looked the player type anyway. She texted her mom that she had to stay late to work on something for school because she didn't want to disappoint her anymore than she already had.

The headmaster came and looked at her sternly, "I've checked your files Angela, so far you've been clean, and it says that you've done lots of clubs and afterschool activities."

"Um yeah, before I moved Bluewater village I did cheer-leading, and I was president of the Will Wright Love club. Then when I moved out here, I joined ASB with my friend Melody." Angela admitted, remembering her some of her years of high-school. The man smiled at her.

"Look, I'm going to let you off with a generous warning because you seem to be a very good student. I won't put this on your record but you still have to do the time." He said, and Angela smiled, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Now, I'm going to go ahead and get some coffee. I'll be back when detention is over. I expect you won't cause any trouble right?" He said, and Angela nodded quickly, "Of course not sir, I promise." And she was going to keep that promise until he had left and she heard something something being thrown at the window.

She went over to it and saw that it was in fact Romeo again. She panicked a little but opened the window quickly, "What are you doing here? You've gotten me in enough trouble."

"The Summerdreams are busy and I can't go over to the Capps house right now...especially since half of them hate me. Let's hang. Come on, I'll have you back here before detention is over." He told her, and Angela bit her lip, "I can't. Sorry the Summerdreams and Capps, whoever those people are, are busy but I need to stay and do my time. He's already being nice and not putting this on my permanent record."

"Oh come on, live a little." Romeo pushed.

"Hey! I get out." Angela said, feeling a bit offended.

"Prove it then." He smirked, and with a sigh Angela decided to skip detention with him, knowing that she would somehow pay for this.

_So there is chapter 7 for you. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not going to ask for predictions for the next chapter. But I would like to know what you guys think of Romeo, and also who do you think was right during the argument between Angela and Mary? Next chapter will be all about Lilith ahaha xD I know some of you guys are really big fans of Lilith. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **So here it is. Chapter 8! I decided to write this before jumping into my homework. And good news you guys. I have a B in geometry right now! Beats the F that I was getting before eh? Ahaha. The bad news is that I have a D in Spanish, but it's only because I'm missing an assignment so I just need to turn it in.

**Scandalous**

_**Secrecy- Chapter 8**_

The next day, Lilith and Dustin woke up to get ready for school.

"Have you read the paper yet?" Dustin asked Lilith, and she shook her head, "In all honesty...no. I've been too scared to read it."

Dustin sighed, and reached over to kiss her. When they broke apart he told her, "Good to know I'm not alone on that. But we should probably read it, like before school."

"Yeah...you're right." She breathed, grabbing the paper off the nightstand. Dustin walked over and and wrapped his arms around Lilith. She giggled, "Stop, this is serious."

He rolled his eyes but laughed, "Just read the paper."

Lilith averted her eyes back to the paper. She stared at it for a little while before reading.

_Cloning Report:_

_Dear PT9 So far the cloning has not been very successful. We keep giving Bella Elixir of life so that we can continue to clone her for our new project. I think what we need to do is try a different poition. _

_Number of Clones This Week: 10_

Lilith gasped, and dropped the paper, she felt sick to her stomach. Dustin tried to remain calm, but he could feel the anger built up inside of him. How could this be happening? And where could they find Bella? As Lilith tried to stop her hands from shaking, Dustin picked up the paper and noticed something on the bottom of the it.

_Adress: 73 Road to Nowhere_

"Lilith! That's it!" Dustin said a little too loudly.

"Ssh, someone can hear you using our real names." Lilith said in a hushed tone. Dustin nodded, "Sorry...but look at the bottom of this paper."

Lilith looked down at the paper, and found out what Dustin had been trying to tell her, "So after school, meet me at 73 Road to Nowhere."

Dustin smiled and kissed her, "We're going to get her back home, to Mortimer."

Lilith sighed, "I sure hope so."

()()()

Loki Beaker had the day off and decided to work on some potions, "Nervous! Come here!"

Nervous stumbled into the room, almost tripping. He was still feeling some side affects from the last experiment.

"Drink this." Loki grunted.

"But I-"

"What was that?" Loki said in an angry tone.

Nervous gulped, "Nothing..."

He was about to reach for the fuzzy pink bottle and almost kill himself yet again when the phone rang. Loki sighed, "Get out of my sight. This is probably an important phone call."

Nervous scurried off, feeling like he was going to cry. Ever since he was adopted his 'parents' had treated him like crap. Though Circe tried to be a little softer on him, Loki wouldn't allow it. He just wished that he could escape. He should have moved out already, he was an adult, but he didn't know how. His brain was all messed up.

Loki answered the phone and smiled when he noticed that it was Politician Tech 9, "Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"Hey, sorry I didn't come over to get those papers. I'll come get them today." He replied.

Loki was confused now, "Nervous told me that he gave the paper to your workers."

"Workers? I don't have any workers. Are you an idiot or something!" He replied, and Loki sighed, "I'm sorry... so then who do you think-"

"I don't know...but you better find out and put an end to this. We can't have this secret coming loose. Then we will never be able to take over Strange Town." He said, and Loki replied, "I'll do everything in my power sir."

_Short chapter kinda? Well the next two chapters will be a little longer for sure :) I'll try to update two more chapters today and maybe I'll update Supernatural as well (for those of you who are reading that one). Thanks for reading! Tell me what your thoughts were. And what do you think of Nervous so far?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Scandalous **

_**Who's to Blame- Chapter 9**_

"I can't believe that we're doing this!" Angela laughed as she ran out of the detention room with Romeo. Her stomach begin to hurt and her breathing was uneven so they finally stopped and took a seat, "I'm so going to get in trouble."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I promise, I will have you back before detention is over." He said to her breathlessely, and she turned away, but he didn't seem to notice.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked, and she shrugged her shoulders, "Hey! This was your idea."

A grin crept onto his face and he began to laugh, "Alright, alright. Fair enough. How about we go for a boat ride?"

Angela's face lit up, "Really? A boat ride!"

"Well yeah I mean, we're right next to the ocean and my dad owns this place so I'm sure it's no problem." He told her, and Angela smiled, "Ok, let's go. But one thing."

"What?" He said.

"I'm in charge of the boat." She smirked, already heading over there. He laughed at her and muttered, "what a strange girl" under his breath.

()()()

Several minutes later, they were on the boat. Romeo watched as she begin to paddle, she looked so peaceful, and happy. She couldn't wipe that smile off of her face if she tried.

"Thanks for coming out with me." He told her, and she jumped a little, not even remembering that he was there.

"Oh yeah, no problem. Thanks for letting me go on this boat ride. Stuff like this always gets me to calm down and really think about life...the good and the bad." Angela sighed, still looking at the water and making gentle strokes with the paddle.

"So tell me, who is Angela?" He asked in a curious tone.

She felt herself getting nervous, "What d-do you mean?"

"I mean what are you all about? You're rather strange, not like the other sims I've met before. You like to have fun, yet you seem so depressed at times. There's got to be something that happened to you to make you like that." He told her, and Angela turned her head back around, "I've just gone through a lot alright?"

He nodded, "Scared to open up as well I see."

Angela rolled her eyes, "Well I do barely know you."

He chuckled, "Well don't you feel comfortable around me?"

Angela's face grew hot, but she said nothing. She just continued to look at the dark blue water.

For a while there was a comfortable silence and Romeo finally checked the time, "Oh crap! We have to get going Angela!"

He grabbed her hand she felt her heart beat quicken but right now wasn't the time for that. When they got off the boat, they ran as fast as they could back to the school. She barely made it on time before the teacher opened the door. He smiled at her, "You are free to go, make sure something like this doesn't happen again, alright?"

Angela nodded slowly, a small smile on her face.

()()()

When she finally got home, the door was already open. "Strange" She thought. She went to the living room and the first thing that she saw was Mary and Malcolm talking as Daniel cuddle his baby.

She knew that he was coming, but for some reason she still felt herself getting shocked. Was there really any way to prepare for something like that? All of the adults looked to her, and she looked down to the ground, "I'm going upstairs."

As she started to walk up there Daniel grabbed her gently, "Wait."

"Don't touch me Daniel!" She told him, and he took a step back, shocked.

"Look Angela, I know this is really hard on you. You always thought that you had the perfect life, and nothing could ever go wrong, and I wish that you did. I wish that your mother and I were truly in love, and that I didn't cheat on her. But please, I don't care if you're mad at me, but don't take it out on your half sister. She did nothing wrong, and none of this is her fault." He said to her, and for some reason those words sunk into her heart and her mind.

Her tounge was tied, and she looked at the baby. She was beautiful, with tan skin, green eyes, and black hair.

"Hold her." He told her, and Angela slowly reached out and grabbed the baby. The baby giggled, and Angela smiled, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. This wasn't her fault, she kept saying in her head.

"So how are you?" He asked her.

"Fine." Angela said in a barely audible voice. She wasn't fine though, nothing would ever be fine, but she was going to have to suck it up. She just wished that she had her sister, she constantly wondered what she was doing, and where she was.

_Probably a bit of a boring chapter. I'm sorry. But trust me, things will kind of pick up for Angela after this chapter. Give me your thoughts and the next chapter is Lilith, as you already know. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Scandalous**

_**Trapped- Chapter 10**_

Lilith sat in class, tapping her pencil anxiously. Most of the classes had passed by rather quickly but of course, it had to be sixth period that would go by the slowest. As she wrote some notes down, a piece of paper hit her in the head and she turned around to see who had done it. Tank let out a laugh and she glared at him angrily, they weren't exactly the best of friends.

Ignoring it though, she turned her head around and paid attention to the teacher, well, she looked at the teacher at least.

"Crystal, do you know the answer to this?" She asked, pointing to the board. Lilith resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She couldn't be Lilith right now, she had to be happy, cheerful Crystal. She forced a smile onto her face, "Um, x= 6?"

The teacher smiled, "Close, 8."

Before she could say anything more the bell rang, and Lilith got out of her seat rather quickly. She prepared to make her way outside to meet Dustin when someone stopped her, she turned to see that it was Ophelia, "Oh hey girl, what's up?"

"Nothing, are you skipping soccer practice again?" She questioned, and Lilith stuttered, "Uh y-yeah, sorry. Today is the only day that I'll get to meet up with my cousin so I have to drive over there."

"Oh alright. Well, I'll make an excuse for you AGAIN, but you owe me." She joked, and Lilith smiled, "Ahaha yeah, alright we'll bye."

After she passed her she found her way outside to Dustin, she drew in a deep breath, "Are you ready for this? We don't know what could await us." She whispered, and Dustin shook his head, "I'm a little frightened but no matter what, I'll be by your side. And plus, we've just got to save her."

"Ok, let's get to the house, I think we're going to need a few things incase this is something dangerous." Lilith told him, and he agreed with her.

()()()

Once they got home, Lilith grabbed a few things, as well as the paper. She grabbed a flashlight, and a knife.

"Why do you have a knife?" Dustin questioned her, and Lilith smirked devilishly, "Don't worry about it."

Dustins eyes grew wide, and she laughed, "I'm kidding! Grandpa Herb gave it to me one night. He said it was passed down by my great grandpa who was in the military or something."

Dustin let out a breath, "Oh, ok. But give me that knife just to make sure."

Lilith rolled her eyes, but gave it to him, "Alright let's go."

They waited around for a while, walking to different lots and stuff until it finally got dark. Dustin held Lilith close to her as they made their way to 73 Road to Nowhere. When they got there, Lilith could feel herself shaking. She went to open the door but it was locked.

Hmmm, she thought, then quickly she got a little closer to the door and used her nail to get it open.

Dustin held back a laugh as they made their way in. It was pitch black, and they could hardly find their way there. They walked towards a light when they noticed a group of guys were talking. They looked their way and Dustin and Lilith thought that it would be the end of them, they were going to kill them on the spot.

Neverthless they held their ground. A sergeant walked over to them, "Are you watching Bella tonight?"

They felt their heart leap. Lilith pointed to herself, "M-Me?"

"YES YOU, YOU BIG FAT IDIOT!" He screamed in her face, and Dustin immediately got angry but Lilith held him back.

"Um, yes sir, I'm watching her today."

"Ok, well get in your uniform, you're late. You boy, come with us. We have a lot of work to do." He told Dustin and Lilith and Dustin gave each other a look. They didn't want to split up, it was too dangerous for all of that.

Lilith turned her head and walked away, secretly wishing that Dustin play it safe. She made her way to different doors and found her uniform to wear, she put it on then looked for where Bella could be, but Bella wasn't there, she was getting confused, this place was like a little maze. She finally stumbled upon a basement that smelled like rotten cheese. She pinched her nose and made her way in there. When she opened the door, the room was lit with a few candles and she took a look at Bella's slim figure, she was getting sick.

"B-Bella?" She choked, thinking of what Mortimer would do, of what Cassandra would do if she had seen them like this.

Bella looked up at her, a dull facial expression on her face. Her eyes lit up a little, "Come closer."

And Lilith did come closer. Bella shook her head, "W-Who are you? You're not-"

"No, I'm not a worker Bella. It's me, Lilith." She whispered.

Bella then smiled, "Lilith? Lilith Pleasant? Oh gosh I remember you now. You were so tiny before, and I remember your p-parents too. Back when everyone saw me as their queen." She was about to let out a laugh but her smile quickly faded away.

"What have they done to you?" Lilith said in horror.

"It's better you don't know. How is Mortimer, and Cassandra?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Mortimer misses you a lot Bella, and Cassandra does as well. She got married to my ex-boyfriends dad." Lilith let out a small chuckle.

Bella laughed too, "Lilith honey, you have to get out of here. If they find out, they'll kill you on the spot. It's not - she coughed- it's not safe."

"Bella I'm going to get you out of here. I'm going to save you so that you can see Pleasant view again. Just tell me what I have to do." Lilith told her.

"At this point, I don't know if there's anything that you can do...wait, wait maybe there is. You have to find 3- she let out another cough- 3 powerful witches and warlocks. They have to be evil witches, they're powers are stronger. They are the only ones that can h-help me. Will you do that?" Bella coughed, trying to keep her voice low.

"Come on Bella, I mean a real plan. Don't tell me you believe in all of that paranormal stuff." Lilith groaned a little, and Bella looked at her angrily, "That's like saying you don't believe in aliens, they're real. They abducted me for crying out loud. And some happen to be very nice, but it doesn't make up for what they did to me. The only way I'm ever getting out of here is if you go with that plan. Will you do that?" She asked again.

Lilith nodded, "You have a point so, of course I will."

"Ok then, get out of here." Bella told her, and Lilith was just about to leave when a giant cage came down and locked her in.

"NOO!" She screamed.

_Uh-oh. Lilith's...trapped! So what do you think will happen next? Review please. I think the next chapter for Lilith will be a pretty crazy one. Hope you guys enjoyed, and thanks for reading. _


	11. Chapter 11

**(This chapter is a little bit longer than usual. I hope you read it anyway.) **

**Scandalous **

_**Party Time- Chapter 11**_

As the weeks crept by, Angela felt like she was becoming her old self again. Her hair was back to her shoulders (wow it grew fast), but besides physical appearance her personality had changed. She was trying to be more accepting now, and she even apologized to Mary and Malcolm for causing so much trouble. In return they apologized to her, knowing how hard it had been on her, how hard everything had been on her since the move. But the thing that made her the happiest was her relationship with Romeo. Their friendship was growing, and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't extremely attracted to him. But she felt like she valued their friendship more. She tried her best to put it aside. After all, what if he had a girlfriend or something? Although he never mentioned having one. Angela had even made friends with Romeo's brothers, and although she felt weird about having no girlfriends at Vernonville, she remembered her friends back in Pleasant view, and her friend in Bluewater Village, and suddenly things were fine. Yup, things were definitely looking up for her.

"Angela!" Mary called.

Angela put her cellphone down, she had been texting Ivy who kept sending pictures of her and Dirk. She was surprised that they had stayed together for so long. She actually talked to Dirk and he told her that he really missed Lilith, but cared a lot for Ivy even though at first she was just used as being rebound (he made her promise not to tell Ivy that though). She was glad to be talking with her friends though. She made her way downstairs, "What is it?"

"Malcolm and I are going out to pick a ring today." She smiled, "Um, you can come if you want."

Angela shook her head, "Um, not to be rude or anything because I really am happy for you guys, but I'd rather not. Have fun though!"

Mary nodded, understanding where Angela was coming from, "Alright honey. You will be the flower girl though right?"

Angela laughed, "Aren't I a little old for that?"

Mary shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. We'll talk about it later." And with that she was on her merry way.

Angela thought of what she could do, it was Saturday so of course she was free. She dialed Romeo's number and he answered the phone after the third beep, "Hello?" He yawned a little, forcing Angela to giggle, "Um hey. I'm thinking of inviting in a few friends together. No ones home and I have nothing to do."

"Naughty girl." He commented, and Angela rolled her eyes, "Whatever, so you in or not?"

"Sure, want me to invite a few people?" He asked her, and Angela nodded, "Yeah sure, but only a few. I don't want this to turn into some wild party."

Romeo laughed, "Alright then, see you later."

()()()

When Romeo hung up, he had almost forgot that he was supposed to be hanging out with his 'girlfriend'. If you could even really call her that. It's not that he didn't love Juliett, he did with all his heart. It was just that he wasn't sure what he wanted right now, and he had to admit that he had been thinking a lot about this new girl Angela. He knew it would never work out, getting to know her was complicated and she looked like the type who wanted to settle down too.

"Babe, who was that?" Juliette said as they hung out at Romeo's house. They had been cuddled up together and sleeping until Romeo's phone rang. His parents weren't home luckily. It was really hard for them since both their families hated each other.

"Just a friend of mine." Romeo tried to say, but he could already notice that Juliette was starting to get jealous.

"No really who is it? Don't play games with me Romeo." She said angrily, and Romeo chuckled at her jealousy and kissed her, "It's no one babe, I swear."

"What's her name?" Juliette rolled her eyes and Romeo was starting to get annoyed, "Her name's Angela. She's just this girl who I go to the summer program with alright. She's throwing a party!"

Crap, he thought, he had said too much already.

"Oh a party huh. Well I'd like to go to this party." She replied and Romeo tried his best to smile, "Alright babe, then let's go."

Juliette smiled and hugged him, "I love you."

"Yeah...I love you too." He said.

()()()

The small get together had turned out to be a full on party. There were people at her house that she didn't even know and the music was playing so loud that she wouldn't be surprised if the cops came. Some dishes were smashed and Angela was running everywhere, trying to get people to leave. Things settled down a little, though it was still crowded.

Angela tried to have fun, but then something flashed back into her mind.

_It was granpa Herb and grandma Coral's anniversary and their house had been decorated so lovely. Everyone from Pleasantview came because they were very well known, as much as the Goth household even! They were the nicest people in town, and they kept everything in order. Angela had been fighting with Lilith in the car when they finally arrived to their grandparents house._

_"Now you guys, be on your best behavior please." Their mother told them, and they nodded, "Ok."_

_These were the times when their family was close to perfect, and when Daniel was only close friends with Kaylnn (well, for all they knew). When they got inside there was fine dinning and classical music played. Well, until Nina and Dina came along and cranked up the music._

_To Angela's surprised, everyone just laughed and began dancing. She looked out from the corner of her eye and she saw Lilith talking to a cute blonde. They were whispering about her, though she couldn't tell._

_Dustin made his way over to her and Angela looked down and blushed at this stranger, "Uh, hi. You must be Lilith's sister, she's told me a lot about you."_

_"Only good things I hope?" Angela said, looking over his shoulder to see Lilith standing there and rolling her eyes._

_He laughed, "Do you want to get away from here for a little while? Talk or something?"_

_Angela smiled, "Um y-yeah, that sounds great. I'd l-love that."_

_"Ok." He smiled._

A gentle shake snapped her back into reality, "What?!" She snapped, not even knowing who it was.

"Sorry." Romeo said, handing her a drink, "You looked a little out of it. Where are all of your friends?"

Angela sighed, "Meadow bought her boyfriend George so they're dancing. Dirk bought his girlfriend Ivy, and Tosha's talking to some of your friends. My other friend Rick couldn't make it, he had football practice, even though they have summer vacation right now too."

"Oh, well um do you want to go talk or something?" Romeo asked her, and Angela's heart beat quickened, "Why? I-I mean, didn't you come with someone? That red-head, I assumed she was your date."

"Something like that." Romeo muttered.

"What was that?" Angela looked up at him.

He shook his head, "Nothing. I just thought you might need a friend to talk to."

Angela smiled, "You know what, I could use that right now. Let's go outside, I have a very long story to tell you."

()()()

Practically an hour later, most of the party guests had left. There were only 4 people there and they were all cleaning up (after they had been influenced by Meadow who just sat there and flipped through some magazines). Whatever though, she was a good friend. Angela had pretty much told Romeo the story of her life. Of course she left out a few things but she got what she needed to off of her chest.

"So now you don't know where this guy Dustin is?" Romeo asked her, and she shook her head, then out of nowhere she giggled a little.

"What?" He said, looking down at his shirt, had he spilled something?

"Nothing it's just...you're a really good listener you know that? I've never really talked to someone who listens to me when I talk. Even with Dustin, he seemed confused at some points, and well with Rick, we barely knew each other so I can't say much for him. But, I bet I could tell you about a shopping experience and you would know just what I meant." Angela laughed.

Romeo let out a laugh too, "I'd rather you not but whatever you need to get off your chest. So back to this guy, why didn't you fight for him?"

"What do you mean?" Angela said, kind of taken back by this statement.

"If you really love him like you say, why didn't you fight for him?" He said, asking the same question.

"Well...I-I don't know. I want him to be happy with whoever he decides to be with. I just wish that it would be me. When he told me that I just couldn't see where he was coming from, I practically broke down. I mean, just because I'm not poor, doesn't mean that I can't help him with his problems." Angela said, and Romeo pondered the whole situation.

"Well when you find him, and I know that you will. You should tell him that. I mean, you shouldn't just give up on him." He told her, and Angela felt tears falling down her face, "I just want to be over him! I'm tired of wasting my time on someone who didn't even care enough to tell me where he was. I was his first girlfriend! We shared so many memories, and then all of the sudden it's like they just dissapperead."

She let the tears fall down her face, "W-What d-did I d-do to deserve this?"

By now her cries were getting louder, and Romeo needed a way to quiet her down. He sighed, "Angela, look at me..." He grabbed her chin gently, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded slowly.

"Ok." He breathed, and with that he suddenly leaned in and planted his lips on hers. The kiss was slow, and chaste, but it was Angela's first kiss more importantly. She felt her body go weak as their lips pressed together and she smiled into the kiss. When they broke away she smiled, but her smile quickly fell from her face, "Why did you do that?"

"To get you to stop crying, you're too pretty for that." He smiled.

But the happiness had soon ended, when he heard a loud cry. He turned around to see that it was Juliette.

"Juliette." Was all he could say.

"W-WHY?! Romeo I-I thought you loved me. You know what? Maybe my father was right and you are just a rotten good for nothing little-"

"Juliettle please." He said, feeling truly guilty. He was just trying to make Angela happy, and things had gotten a little carried away. But it did make him realize that he was really in love with her.

Juliette ran off, and Romeo turned to Angela, expecting her to be furious too. But instead Angela looked him dead in the eye and said, "Go get her."

"What?" He said, thinking he had heard her wrong. He should have been slapped by both of them.

"I said, go get her. Look, when Dustin kissed my sister Lilith, I was furious. I know what it feels like to see someone you love kiss another sim. And I know you love her. Thank you for the kiss, it helped me forget about everything in my life for a little bit. And thank you for being such a good friend. Now please, get your girl back or I'll never be able to live with myself." Angela said, smiling at the last part.

And Romeo did just that. But before he ran over there he gave Angela a hug and said, "Thank you. And I really do hope that you and that Dustin kid find a way to be together again."

Angela nodded, and pushed him forward.

She was actually happy with how this day was turning out to be. Sure she would have loved for her first kiss to be with Dustin, but at the same time, she didn't regret at all what happened with Romeo, he helpd her grow up in a way. Her phone beeped, and she expected it to be one of her friends but when she looked down her jaw dropped to the floor.

It was Dustin...

_And cut! That's a wrap ahaha. So what did you guys think? Omg Dustin called her? What? How? When? LOL xD You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out :) Thanks for reading. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **So I decided to go ahead and write the next chapter to this despite being injured. I think it will actually help my shoulder heal since I need to exercise it and stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it sucks. I'm trying to recover from a long period of writers block. And I'm also sorry that it's so short.

**Scandalous **

_**Unexpected Phone Call- Chapter 12**_

Dustin's image was blurred as he desperately tried to stand up. He fell to his knees again as he drew in shaky breaths. He didn't even remember where he was. He looked up and saw a bunch of bars and he angrily shook them with all of his might, "Let me out!" Panic and fear filled his body. He wished that he knew what was going on.

A strange green skinned man came up to him, "You're not a worker. You didn't have a number on your arm like the rest of us. You're an impostor, and so is that black haired girl you brought in. You should rot in here! Wait until the Loki finds out about this! You've not only put your life in jeopardy, but mine as well." He said, then spit on him.

Dustin looked around, feeling adrenaline kick in. Everything was coming back to him, and the only thing he could think of was- Where is Lilith? He felt around in his pants for something, anything that could help him escape. It was pitch black in the room now and Dustin pulled out his only source of light- a small cellphone. An idea popped into his head, and although it was a risky one, he decided to do it anyone.

1 ring...

2 rings...

3 rings...

"H-hello? Dustin! Where have you been all this time? There's missing reports of you and-"

"Angela, I need your help ok? I'm in Strange Town- he lowered his voice- Lilith and I found Bella and-"

"Wait you're with Lilith?" She said, disappointment in her voice.

He sighed, he didn't have time for this right now, "Yes, I'm with Lilith. Look, I don't have time to explain, I need you to help me somehow, I'm trapped."

Silence...

"Angela can you hear me?" He said angrily. He took the phone away from his ear and noticed that his battery had just died.

"Great." He muttered.

()()()

Lilith lay in the cage, unsure of what to do. She looked toward Bella, who was fighting to keep her eyes open, "Bella...what do I do?"

Bella looked toward her, "I-I don't know Lilith...these people are powerful. Did you come here with anyone?"

Oh crap, Lilith thought to herself. Dustin! She could only hope that he was doing better than her right now.

"I came with a friend, but I don't know if he can help me right now. He's probably trapped too." Lilith said.

"You're going to have to get someone else to help. Maybe call someone from Pleasant-view someone you can trust. Someone who can get three evil witches..." She said, before dozing off into sleep again.

Lilith smiled, she was right. She took out her phone, trying to be as quiet as possible. She knew just who to call, and she could only hope that he would listen.

Ring...ring...ring

"Hello?" A voice replied.

"Alexander? Yeah it's me Lilith. I've found your mother, now you need to listen to me carefully alright?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **I am having MAJOR writers block when it comes to this story. Ahh! No bueno lol. Anyway, here it is. I hope you enjoy it and sorry if it's a little sloppy. This chapter will be about Alexander and Angela.

**Scandalous**

_**Take me on a journey- Chapter 13**_

_The Next Day _

_Sunday_

Alexander couldn't sleep a wink. He was a mess and unsure of what to do. Could it be that his mother is really alive? Or was Lilith playing a horrible prank on him? Either way, he had to go to Strangetown. But, he didn't want to alarm his parents. He checked the clock, 5am it read. He got up and went through his daily routine. First he grabbed some breakfast out of his mini fridge, then he brushed his teeth for a total of 4 minutes (he liked to keep them sparkling clean). He took a shower and got dressed in some comfortable clothes.

He had already packed everything he would need for the week and wrote a letter for his dad stating that he was going to stay with a friend for a few days. But how was he going to find 3 witches to accompany him? It didn't make any since. Yet, he had to try. Starting with the cafe's near the apartments downtown, that always seem to be their little hang out areas. As Alexander sneaked out the house he couldn't help but wonder why Lilith wanted evil witches. Surely good witches would be much nicer.

He finally arrived down the steps safely when he slipped over someones shirt, "Ow!"

"Who's there?" He heard his step brothers voice. Pretty soon Dirk came running with a baseball bat and Alexander couldn't help but laugh at the thought. He got up rather quickly, hoping that Dirk would notice it was him in the dark.

"Alex?" Dirk said, his tone becoming a little more calm.

Alexander gulped, "Hey Dirk. Sorry I was just going to go out for some fresh air."

Dirk eyed him suspiciously, "Fresh air eh? Are you sure you're not going out to go see your friend Lucy?"

Alexander scoffed at him, "No dude. I just really w-want to go out for a walk." Although he had a crush on Lucy, that's not what he was thinking about at the moment. It's not like she ever noticed him anyway. She had always seen him as the 'best friend'.

Dirk smirked at him, "Alright bro, see you later then."

He gave him a nod then ran out the door, "Now to find these witches."

()()()

Angela couldn't stop thinking about what Dustin had said to her. Could it really be that he had found Bella? And why was he with Lilith? She shook the thought out of her head as she tried to go back to sleep. She planned trying to find some way to head out to Strangetown and help, but how would she do that?

_11:00 am_

"Angela! Breakfast is ready!" She heard her mother call.

She groaned and got up, stretching her arms and her legs in the process. She checked the clock, shoot! It was already 11, she was supposed to be gone by now. She rushed through everything and in her head she couldn't help but thinking that she looked like a mess so she decided to dab a little makeup on.

When she got downstairs she waved at her soon to be stepfather and her mother.

"How did you sleep?" Malcolm asked.

"Fine." Angela stated. She still wasn't used to Malcolm being around all the time, but she was trying to let it go. She ate a toaster pastry then looked at her mom, "Hey mom? I was thinking that maybe I could take a vacation on Monday."

"Well wouldn't that interfere with you being in the summer program?" She asked, and Angela shook her head, "No. They have all the homework and classwork online. They even have lectures and if I go to simstudy. com then I can get an account and follow her there, that way she could always check my attendance."

Mary couln't help but see that this was a good idea. She looked to Malcolm who smiled and gave a nod, "If that's what you want."

"Great! Thanks!" Angela said, finishing her toaster pastry up.

"So where do you want to go?" Mary asked her.

She hesitated a little, "This place has got some natural sites to explore and study. Plus they may not have the best college there, but I'd like to keep my options open in case I don't get into that special school for fishing boat captains in training. I need some uh, practical. Yeah, that's the word I was looking for."

"Honey-"

"And plus um, I'll get to meet new people-"

"Honey where-"

"And learn new things. That's always something good to-"

"Angela! Where is this place?" Mary said in frustrated tone.

Angela let out a sigh, "Strangetown."

Mary dropped her fork, "Absolutely not. Do you even know how dangerous that place is?"

"Mom, I need to go there. Whether you take me or not, I'm going. You just don't get it. It's important." Angela said, not wanting to let her mother in on everything. She would be devastated if she knew that Dustin and Lilith were out there, and the police would have them turned in without even rescuing Bella.

"I'm sorry honey, but no is my final answer." Mary said, and Malcolm looked into Angela's eyes, "Let her go Mary. I'll make sure that I have two security officers with her at all times but she does need to explore."

Angela wasn't sure if Malcolm was doing this to get on her good side or not, but she didn't care, a wide smile spread across her face as she mouthed a thank you to Malcolm.

"But Malcolm-"

"Trust me, she will be just fine. She's a strong girl. And we can always web chat with her. Just let the girl explore, I did when I was younger." Malcolm smiled.

Angela's mom let out a sigh, "Fine honey, you leave tomorrow afternoon. I'll book someone to get you there."

"Thank you mom, you won't be disappointed." She said.

_Sorry this probably sucks but hey, I was having writers block and I tried my best. Anyway, review yeah? _


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **I'm not saying that I've lost interest in this story, but it is just so hard to write for sometimes. Thank you for all of the reviews! You guys make my day and to Guest, you don't need to review every chapter of mine. I'm happy when people do, but it's always their decision. Ok, let me just get on with it now. P.S: Still having writers block with this story.

**Scandalous **

_**Complicated - Chapter 14**_

_Monday Morning_

Lilith lay in her cage. She had only gotten a few breaks to go use the bathroom, eat, and drink some water. A few times she saw Dustin, who looked just as bad as she did. Her phone was dead, and as was his. She felt sorry, maybe she shouldn't have done this. But then she shook that thought out of her head, she needed to help Bella, she just hoped that Alexander was on his way soon.

"Bella?" She said, licking her dry lips.

The tired woman lifted her head up, "Lilith...I am so sorry that this was done to you. I really do hope that you find a way to get out of here."

"You mean you hope _we_ find a way to get out of here. I didn't come all this way for nothing." Lilith said, tears running down her eyes. She wished that Dustin was in here too.

Meanwhile Dustin was in his own cage, there was no one to talk to. He stared aimlessly at the floor. His phone was not working, all he had was a small backpack that they had practically dumped out. He would use it as a pillow. He held onto the backpack, since that was the only thing in there, when something slipped out of it. It was a picture of his family, before his dad died. His dad was smiling, his blonde hair shinning even more because of the sun behind him. His arm was wrapped around Dustin's mother, who had her jet black hair in a long pony tail and some eyeliner on. Her belly was a little big since she had just had a baby, and she was holding baby Beau. Then there was Dustin, standing there and flashing his pearly white teeth. Tears ran down his cheek just at the thought of his father, and his entire family all together. He had to admit that he missed them a lot, even if they didn't get along all the time. He squinted his eyes when he saw something written on the bottom of it.

_~ Players like to know that they've discovered things that even designers didn't know were in the game..._

_- Will Wright_

Dustin scratched his head, he remembered that quote from somewhere. That's it! The Will Wright Church in Pleasantview. Him and his family used to go there all the time. For some reason that quote bought instant sparks inside his head. He looked around the foreign room.

"Hm, discover things that even designers didn't know were in the game." He whispered to himself, and then an idea struck him, "We're all players of the games right? So let's play..."

He knew he was probably crazy for talking to himself. But now he had an idea to get out of the cage, it was a risky one, but he was always known as a risk taker anyway.

()()()

Alexander was sleeping in the coffee shop when he suddenly woke up on his own. The sun blinded him, and he let out a morning yawn. There had been no witches downtown so far, and he was actually pretty depressed. He tried to text Lilith several times but with the kind of danger that she was in, he had guessed that her phone was either taken from some weird alien, or it had died. He felt his the urgency kick in. He needed to save his mom, and Lilith.

He closed his eyes and gently whispered a prayer to his Creator that everything would be alright for them, and that he would be able to find 3 evil witches. He didn't know if it was his Creator or if it just a coincidence. But low and behold, in came a green witch. Alexander smiled, knowing it would be hard but he had to do it.

"Excuse me mam." Alexander waved a hand in front of the lady's face. She had dark green skin, and red hair. Surprisingly she didn't have an ugly wart or a scowl on her face.

"What is it?" She hissed, "I need to eat and soon, I'm practically starving."

"Oh, how about I pay for your food. What would you like, lobster?" Alexander asked rather quickly.

The witch looked him up and down and smiled, "You're a Goth aren't you?"

He nodded, "So what can I get you?"

"I'll take a lobster, water, and a baked Alaska." She let out an ugly grin.

"Ok, and in return, I need you to do something for me." He said.

She crossed her arms, "You want to be a witch, is that it?"

He shook his head, "No! I mean uh, I'm alright for now. Do you know a lady named Bella Goth miss-"

She stopped dead in her tracks, "The name's Frances, and of course I know of the legend of Bella Goth. I live in Belladonna Cove, the place is named after her you know. She's your- your-"

"My mother." He nodded, "Yes, she is. And I need you to help her." His voice turned rather low since customers were coming, "She's in StrangeTown, trapped. And the only way to help her is to get three evil witches."

The witch didn't say a word. Even as they took a seat and she was served her food, she stayed frozen.

"What is it?" Alexander said in a frustrated tone, he wanted to see his mother, and he wanted to do it soon, before it was too late.

"StrangeTown is a very dangerous place. I've heard murders can go on there, and I don't know if my powers will be enough." She said, trembling practically. Was StrangeTown that bad?

"Take a risk." He said.

"Look it's not that simple, there's more to StrangeTown than you think. And I'm not talking about aliens." She said in a fearful tone.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Forget it, I can't go. I don't have enough power!" She whispered angrily.

"I know you can't take these people on your own. My mother said that she needs three evil witches. And I have a friend who's trapped their too, please!" He begged, his eyes beginning to tear up.

The witch didn't budge.

"Ok, I suppose I'll just go and get a Good Witch to do it. They always help-"

"NO! And risk having that stupid Phoebe Adams girl do it. But at the same time I am risking my death. But, if I survive this then I can become famous, a star!" She said, mostly talking to herself. Greedily she said, "I'll do it, for the price of fame of course. I'll have two witches to come by 6pm tonight. We'll meet here." She said, and Alexander nodded, "Thank you Frances. And when you save them, I'll tell my kids how amazing evil witches are."

"Oh stop it, your flattery kills me." She hissed, and with that, she left, and Alexander payed the bill.

"Now to kill the time." He said, then sniffed himself, "And maybe find a place to shower and grub. I'm smelly, and strangely hungry."

()()()

Angela was collecting the last of her stuff from the desk when the bell rang for some classmates to come into second period class. She grabbed her box and waved to the teacher, she turned when she bumped into Romeo.

"Oh hey!" Angela smiled.

Romeo smiled and took the box from her, "I heard you were going on a little vacation. Want me to take this to your car?"

"Uh, are you sure that's ok with your girlfriend? I don't need any enemies." Angela joked as they started to walk to the car.

"We're not together." Romeo sighed.

"WHAT?! WHY NOT!" Angela practically freaked out. She was shocked, Juliette seemed like she was smitten with this guy.

"Turns out she had some secrets too. I found a picture of her kissing some townie online. We're done, through. I hate her." He said, trying not to get emotional.

"I'm so sorry Romeo. You don't deserve that, you're really a good guy, especially for a romance sim. I hope everything works out." Angela sighed.

"I don't want it to. She's a family sim, she's the last person I thought would do something like that." Romeo said, then put the box in the car when they got there.

"You don't mean that." Angela told him, "Fight for her. That's something I never did with my ex."

"I know I should, but right now I just don't want anything to do with her. There's kind of another girl on my mind." He told her. Anglea gave him a confused face, there weren't many girls in Vernonville. Her heart skipped a beat but she wasn't sure why. Nevertheless she said, "Well whoever you want to be with, I know that they will be happy to be with you."

Romeo pulled her into a long hug, the smell of his cologne lingered on her skin as they said their goodbyes. Angela hopped into the car where her mother was.

"Angela, who was that boy?" Her mother asked and Angela giggled, "Just Romeo mom. Now take me to StrangeTown, and fast!"

Mary laughed, "Alright honey, slow down." She backed out of the parking lot and began to make her way to the airport.

Angela could only wonder how she was going to be of any help. Either way, she needed to save them all. It was up to her and no one else.

_So what did you think? I had to break it up and put a little of everyone in it. The first part of the next chapter will focus on Nervous, yay! Well yay for those of you who actually like Nervous. Ok, thank you for reading. And please read and review my newest story All I Want For Christmas is You. Ok bye! :D_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Wow, can you say late update? Yeah, sorry about that. I've been really busy with school work but now, I'm on break time I guess you could say. I'm actually really stressed from school, and sore from martial arts practice. So the only thing my tired body can do is write. Here it goes, hope you enjoy.

**Scandalous**

_**Mission Impossible Part 1- Chapter 15**_

_6 pm_

It was six o'clock and Alexander was anxiously waiting for the witches to come. Would she chicken out at the last minute? His phone beeped and he casually took it out of his pocket. He had two missed calls from his sister Cassandra and Mortimer. He guessed that they were probably a little worried as to where he was but didn't they read the note?

He called Cassandra, trying to sound as believable as possible, "Hey what's up?"

"Hey where are you?" Cassandra said in a worried tone, "Dad thinks you disappeared and Dirk won't say word."

"I'm out with a friend. I just wanted some time to hang out." Alexander said in a high pitched voice.

"It's Monday! Don't you care that you missed a day of school! I already told them you were sick. Thank goodness you have me! You're in big trouble! What's wrong with you?" She said in a rushed tone.

He froze. He had completely forgotten that it was Monday morning. He felt sweat began to drip down his forehead (something that always happened when he got really nervous), "I-I'm sorry. I just needed to clear my mind. I've been thinking about mom a lot. I just want the night off. I need to go somewhere, take a little vacation. I'll call you when I get back."

Cassandra sighed, she knew exactly what he was going through. Of course she missed her mom, but she was a mom now, she was expecting a child soon and she didn't have time to be worried right now, "I'll make an excuse for you. But you owe me. Bye. Tell me when you get to wherever you're going. And please, come back soon."

Alexander sighed, "Of course. Bye."

He closed the phone, well at least he was telling the truth. He was really feeling all of these things, but probably not enough to leave. Part of the reason he wanted to see his mother so bad was because he hardly remembered her. Of course he knew what she looked like. She was on every milk carton in town, but he didn't remember any special memories. His phone beeped again, this time it was Lucy. He felt his heart race, he wished that he didn't have feelings for Lucy, she obviously wasn't interested. But what was he to do?

_Hey Alex. Do you wanna hang out today after-school? I' can meet you at my house since I don't have color guard today. _

_- LuCy :D_

"Darn it!" He hissed, why right now of all times did he have to be invited to hang out with her?

_I would love to...you know that but I can't. Family stuff. Maybe some other time?_

_- Alexander_

3 seconds later the phone beeped. Wow was she a fast texter!

_Oh that's ok. I'll just hang out with Brittany. Talk to you later Alex!_

_- LuCy :D_

Well, there went his only shot. 10 minutes later the witches came through the door, each holding a broom stick. Alexander got up and fixed his shirt, "You're 10 minutes late."

"I had to get my broom fixed. Poor thing, got stuck in a bush and broke some of it's bristles." Frances said, "Now come on, we're wasting time. Let's go. Hop on the broom."

"M-Me?" Alexander said, a little nervous, "Is that broom even safe?"

Frances rolled her eyes, "You want to find your mom or not?"

He sighed, "Alright then, let's do this."

()()()

Angela was close to getting to Strange Town. She noticed the difference in the neighborhood. It went from pretty grass and flowers, to dirt roads, and abandoned places. This place sent shivers down her spine, and she wished that she didn't have to be here. Yet, she kept a smile on her face. If she didn't, her mother would probably suspect something was up. Throughout the car ride, she kept getting text messages from her friends. Not that that wasn't normal, but the text messages that Romeo sent her kept sending heat to her face. He kept giving her compliments, but why? Maybe he was just upset with Juliette and was looking for someone else to talk to the way he did with her, she thought.

"Do we need to take a bathroom stop?" Mary asked, looking through the mirror to see Angela.

"No, that's alright." Angela smiled, in reality her bladder was pretty low but she just wanted to get to Strange Town already.

"Alright well the body guards will be waiting at your new home. It's a small house, but it still looks nice nevertheless. And we have a tracker in case you get into some trouble...like an alien abduction, are you sure you want to be here?" Mary asked in a fearful tone.

The car pulled to a halt, they arrived at Strange Town and Angela took in a deep breath, "I'll be fine mom. And nice to know you have a tracker on me." Angela laughed.

Mary got out of the car and helped Angela with her bags, then gave her a big hug and handed her the map to find her house, "Stay safe Angela, please stay safe."

Angela smiled, but inside her head she was screaming. She could only hope that she would 'stay safe', and she hoped that no one would notice what kind of stunt she was pulling.

()()()

Loki paced through the room angrily, breaking anything in his way. He didn't know what to do now; he didn't understand how things could have spiraled out of control. He found out that there were two teens who had found out about Bella. He was making plans to get rid of them altogether, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. First, he needed to dig up some kind of dirt on them.

"Nervous!" Loki called, expecting the clumsy adult to come running toward him.

Silence...Loki stopped pacing, and then opened his bedroom door, "NERVOUS! COME HERE!"

But it seemed as if Nervous was nowhere to be found.

()()()

Nervous was at the Curious' house. He usually came over there when his parents were out but he wanted to talk to them now. He knew that he would be in trouble with his dad but he had to ask about something. He shivered at the thought of what his dad might do to him. He still didn't understand quite why his dad did what he did, but he never questioned him on anything.

"Here's some cereal. You looked hungry Nervous. How are you?" Pascal asked him.

Nervous first tasted the cereal; he widened his eyes with excitement and began to chew on the cereal even quicker, each spoonful was like heaven to him, "What did you put in this!"

"Uh, milk." Pascal laughed, rubbing his pregnant tummy at the same time.

"It tastes so different than at the house with dad! Usually the milk is sour and chunky, and the cereal- is that what it's called?" Nervous looked to him, and Pascal nodded so he continued to talk, "Yeah, and the cereal, it usually has these green spots on them. I like this one better."

Pascal sighed, he felt so bad for Nervous. He didn't know what was going on at his house, but he knew that something had jogged his memory and he didn't act like a normal adult. Pascal gave the man a smile, "Well that's uh, that's good then. Vidcund should be home any minute now, maybe he'll order some pizza for us."

Nervous smiled, "That's great."

"So uh, what did you come over here for again?" Pascal asked, not that he wasn't happy to see Nervous. Nervous was actually a good friend of his, it's just that he usually didn't come until late at midnight, when he could sneak away from his parents house.

"Oh right!" He said, dropping his cereal bowl on the coffee table, "Ugh, I got this letter in the mail last night. I know it's mine because it says my name, but I was having a hard time reading it. Looked important though, everything was in big bold letters. Could you tell me what it says?"

Pascal grabbed the letter rather curiously, then opened it up slowly. He squint his eyes at the tiny font that did happen to be in bold letters. Staring at the paper he began to read it.

**Dear Nervous Beaker,**

**Hello, its Olive...you're birth mother. If you're reading this than I have passed away already. I just want you to know that I love you so much and I'm sorry, I'm very sorry that I had to give you up. It just...it wasn't the right time for you and I to live together. I wish we would have created more memories. But I know that one day you'll remember me. Just think of the teddy bear Nervous. Remember, the one I gave you when you were little, it only had one eye, it was all I could afford, but you were so happy with it. I leave all of my fortune to you, the money is in the envelope, please, take it and be happy.**

Pascal gasped, dropping the envelope. He was happy that Nervous found this instead of his adoptive parents for some reason. He had a feeling that they would keep the money for themselves.

"Nervous, what do you remember about your birth mother?" Pascal asked him.

Nervous froze, then let a confused look on his face creep in, "I remember that she has red hair...Circe's alright. She's mostly at work all the time and-"

Pascal's eyes widened, the poor man didn't even know that Circe was not his real mother, "Nervous, listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you, Circe is not your birth mother...Olive is."

"The one who everyone thinks a murder, how can that be? No, that can't-" But Nervous was cut off when he felt a sharp pain inside his head, "AHH!" He let out a scream as he held his head, it felt like it was on fire!

"_Oh, you're just so beautiful...if only he could see you right now." A dark skinned lady sighed, looking up at the sky. _

_The little boy let out a giggle and tugged on the ladies hair._

_The lady laughed, then handed him a bear, it was an old torn bear with only one eye, and ugly clothing. She sighed, "I'm sorry he couldn't get you anything else. They don't play with much in their world baby Nervous." _

"Nervous! Are you ok?" Pascal asked, shaking the kid fiercely.

Nervous let out a sharp gasp, "The bear." Was all he could say.

_I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like, forever! Now the plot is thickening I guess. There should only be a few more chapters though. We'll see. Anyway, review if you can. Thanks for sticking with me on this story. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I know I wrote this on my profile already, but just in case you guys didn't know. I'm only using my computer on the weekends so that's why it's taking me so long to update. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Warning: I have a bad case of writers block so I'm not sure how well this will turn out.**

**Scandalous**

_**Mission Impossible: Part 2**_

The aliens reported their findings to Loki and Politician Tech 9. They said that they would come very soon, so Dustin had to think of a good plan.

"Please, please, get me out of here. I'll do anything!" Dustin pleaded. The aliens smirked mischievously at him, "And why would we do that? You're weak you know that?"

Dustin resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I-I'll work with you. I'll help you in whatever you need."

The aliens whispered among each other, then turned back to look Dustin in the eye, "And what makes you think we need more workers?"

"I can give you more information about Bella that you could report to Loki...it can help his experiment." He blurted out, and the aliens stayed silent for a few moments.

"Ok, fine...Loki and Politician Tech 9 are coming soon, so get on a suit and I'll tell them you've decided to join the crew. They'll decide what's next." The aliens agreed, and slowly Dustin nodded his head.

He didn't have a plan; he was going to do what he always did...wing it. Dustin let out a sigh as he went to grab the uniform the aliens wore. It was an ugly ragged outfit, and it came with a gun, a knife and some keys, but Dustin didn't care about all that. When he came out the aliens were well pleased, but he held a hand up, "I have to talk to L- the girl I brought with me. She may want to join."

The aliens were skeptical at this, "Are you up to something?"

Dustin gulped but shook his head, "I told you, my loyalty is to you guys."

"Fine...you have five minutes though." He stated, and Dustin was off without a second glance.

()()()

Meanwhile, Angela had just arrived to her new home. She didn't go looking for Dustin and Lilith right away, but she went on walks and asked if anyone had seen 'Bob' and 'Crystal' lately. The body guards were right behind her, and it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. As a result, no one had seen them. Just what Angela had suspected. She wondered how she would ever be able to find them, but she decided to wait until late at night to go snooping around.

_Hours later_

A few hours later when she was inside her new house and had finished her homework, she decided to write about everything she saw in Strange Town. As she looked out the window, she started to record her scenery. The desert area was barren, but she still had a lot to write about. She looked up in wonder when she saw a strange broom flying through the sky. She got up and silently went to the front door in the house.

"Where are you going?" One of the body guards asked her, and Angela waved them off, "I'm just going to watch the clouds. You guys can stay here."

He shrugged his shoulders but watched her until she left the house. She ran to the front of her house to see the broom landing. She squinted her eyes and looked closer, "Alex?!"

His widened when he got off of the broom with the two witches, "Angela? What are you doing here?"

She made her way towards him, and pulled him into a hug, "Awe! You've gotten so big and even more adorable."

Alexander blushed a little but chuckled, "T-thanks…I'm here for something important though."

"What?" Angela questioned, "Whatever it is can't be as important as what I'm going to tell you. Let's go inside though." She smiled, then glanced over at the witches, "Uh, you guys can come too I guess."

"Thanks Angela, but I'm really here for something extravagant." He stated, and Angela rolled her eyes, "For the love of Will Wright Alex, would you talk like normal Sims your age? And I'm here for something important too – she leaned in closer – to find someone…your mom Alex, she's alive."

Alexander was bewildered at this, "You know?"

"Of course I know, Dustin called me, told me to come out here." She whispered.

"Hey you guys! Are we going to make a plan or not?" The green witch called.

"Ok, we really should go inside and straighten things out." Angela stated, and Alexander agreed as they both made their way into the house.

()()()

Lilith watched as Bella lay peacefully in a small corner. She felt sorrow for her. She had been trapped there for so many years. How she could stand it Lilith wasn't sure. She didn't know what she would do if that would have been her. She turned her head quickly when she heard the door open and she felt a twinge of fear grip her heart though she'd never admit it. She didn't want to see those green faced aliens again.

Relief swept over her when she saw that it was Dustin, and she felt tears fall down her eyes, "How did you!-"But Dustin ran over to her and closed her mouth shut, "Ssh." He said quietly. He planted a kiss on her lips and looked over to see Bella for the first time. Her skinny body looked horrible, and you could tell she was close to death.

"What's going on?" She mumbled.

"I'm siding with the aliens and you have to join." He said in a loud tone so all the aliens outside the door could hear, and Lilith was appalled, "What how could-"Dustin covered her mouth again, "So will you join?" He winked at her, and Lilith caught on slightly, "Of course I'll join?"

"Good." Dustin said in a loud tone.

"What's your plan?" Lilith mouthed and Dustin shrugged his shoulders to indicate that he didn't know. If this were any normal moment between the two, she would have smacked him for that.

The aliens opened the door and forced Lilith to put on an outfit. She went to the bathroom and thew one on rather quickly.

"Loki said he will be here at sundown. He will evaluate you guys then." An alien spoke and the two Sims nodded, "For now you will stay here until night." And with that the aliens made their way to a different part of the house.

Dustin pulled Lilith into a tight embrace as Lilith let tears fall on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I got us into this." She whispered. She moved to pull away, but he kept her close toward him, "This isn't your fault…"

When they separated they stared at each other for a brief moment, "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to save her." He whispered, and then looked around to see if any aliens were there. He walked to the front door; of course it was somehow locked from the inside, "Someone will come for us." He stated, thinking of Angela.

()()()

"So Lilith called you, and Dustin called me…oh my gosh they must be in really big trouble. What if they're hurt?" Angela said in a worried tone as she took a seat on the bed in her room. Alexander sat next to her as the witches and body guards mingled down stairs.

"We need to find them before something even worse happens. Problem is, their phones are most likely dead…how are we going to find them?" He questioned, but Angela didn't have an answer.

She pondered the thought when her phone buzzed. It was three messages from Meadow, Rick, and Romeo. She paused for a moment, but quickly threw her phone to the side, right now all she could think of was her sister. She'd always thought of her sister as a little witch, she was bratty sometimes and really annoying, but then she grew to love her.

"That's it!" Angela blurted, "Witches…you brought witches with you…can't they see the lives of other people?"

"Maybe, I don't have any knowledge of magic doers. I'm all science remember?" He said, "Let's ask them though."

They both made their way downstairs and gasped when they saw one of the witches flirting with a body guard.

"Gross!" Alex stated, and Angela chuckled.

"Frances, can we talk to you?" He said, and she walked over toward them, "Did you guys figure out a plan?"

"Well maybe…is there any way you can see the life of another sim?" She questioned in a quiet tone.

"Yes but, it's a lot more complicated than it seems…I would need an item of the Sims, and it would make me very tired, I'd need at least a few hours rest after I finished." She stated, and Angela nodded, "We're going to need you to do that in order to find them."

"What was that?" One of the body guards questioned but Angela shook her head, "Nothing." She then turned to the witch, "So will you do it?"

"Sure, do you have an item?" She asked, and Angela stared down at her heart shape necklace, she remembered that Dustin had bought it for her when they were going out. It was early in the relationship, and he was head over heels for her. But that was then, and this is now. Sighing, she handed her the necklace.

"Thank you. Now, I'll need some peace and quiet. I'll go upstairs and you make sure that no one gets up there." She instructed.

_So this probably isn't my best work but I tried. I had to go back and read the old chapter to remember where I was going with it lol. Review?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that I haven't been updating frequently. I've been so busy with finals and stuff. However, this is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Somebody Save Me: Chapter 17**

Angela and Alexander waited downstairs as the witches used their globes and began to see where Dustin and Lilith could be. They sat there and talked for a while about random things.

"I haven't heard from you since your birthday Alex. You never answer my calls. How is everyone?" She asked, and he shrugged his shoulders, "They're alright. My sisters having a baby pretty soon. I'm sorry I don't answer your calls, I've been doing a lot of stuff in school. I'm trying to get a science scholarship you know."

"Wow, that's great! Tell your sister I said congrats. How is your little friend Lucy, or is she your girlfriend now?" Angela smirked, and he laughed as his face flushed, "Uh no, we're just friends and that's all we'll ever be."

"Why?" She pushed, and he sighed, "I don't know, she's just not interested in me that way."

"She probably just doesn't know that you like her." She replied and Alexander gave a dark chuckle, "She should know, it's pretty obvious."

"Well I don't think you should give up. You guys would be so cute together!" Angela smiled, and he shook his head at this, "She's too good for me. How are you anyway? Are you still with Dustin?"

"No, we broke up a while, even before your birthday. It was hard but I'm getting over it now. I still care for him a lot though." She said honestly, and he nodded, "Wow, I'm sorry I didn't know, you guys always looked so happy."

"We were for a while, but you know if there's anyone that Dustin would go out with, I would have thought that it would be Lilith. I mean, at least they get each other. But I guess that's why they've always been such close friends." She told him, and Alexander couldn't help but think that maybe she was right. When he was little he always saw Lilith and Dustin talking to each other. They always seemed like best friends.

The body guards were either sleeping, eating, or talking. As Angela and Alexander continued to chat, they were interrupted when they heard a weird shimmering sound, and they jumped, startled when they noticed the two witches had transported themselves over to them.

"Whoa! Could you guys like, not do that? That's so scary!" Angela shrieked, and the green witch rolled her eyes, "Now's not the time. Look, I found your guys' friends, and they're in grave danger. We're going to need a lot of help for this one. So here's the plan..." She stated.

()()()

"NERVOUS!" Loki called out angrily. After finding out that there were two posers who had discovered the true identity of Bella, he was stressed, and angry. He was going to head over there but not after he started a quick test on Nervous, "NERVOUS GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"Honey, what is all the yelling about?" Circe said in a soft tone, but Loki gently shoved her away, "I have a lot of stuff to deal with. Where the hell is Nervous?" He spat, and Circe sighed. Originally, she wanted to adopt a child because she knew her husband would never have kids. He never seemed to have time for her.

And when she saw Nervous, she was so happy to have a child. She wanted to cherish him and love him forever, but as he started to grow up, she noticed a change in Loki. He became more interested in science than his son, and he started to use him for experiments. Suddenly, she began to wonder what her life would have been like if she were to stay with Vicdund. Although he was into science too, he would have cared for her. She knew he still had feelings for her, but it was already too late. She couldn't leave a family behind, no matter how bad she wanted to just take Nervous and run away. She wanted to tell Nervous he was an adult, and that he could move out, but she didn't have the courage.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that Nervous had walked in. He had an expression on his face that Circe had never seen on him before: anger.

"Where have you been!" Loki screamed, but this time Nervous didn't cower away. He didn't cry, or even apologize for his actions. He said the three words that Circe never thought he would say.

"I hate you!" He screeched.

"What?" Loki said in a shocked tone.

"You're not even my real dad! And you - he pointed to Circe- you're not my real mom! I don't need to stay in this house. Both of you, you're liars. I'm moving out!" He spat, venom in each word he said.

Anger burned inside Loki, and he swung at Nervous. Circe cried as Nervous fell the ground, and stumbled to get back up. She watched as Nervous lunged at his father, and she tried her best to break them up.

"Nervous!" She cried, as she pushed the two of them away from each other, "Nervous, what's happened to you?"

"Something that needed to happen a long time ago. All you guys ever did was use me. You never told me the truth. Olivia is my mother, and I never even got a chance to have a good relationship with her. Now she's dead, but I will do her good. I'm moving out, and I'm going to report you to the police for what you've done to Bella." He said as tears fell down his eyes.

Circe realized that part of this was her fault. She hadn't been giving him his anti memory potions, but inside she smiled, because she was proud of him.

"How does he remember this?" Loki hissed, and Circe didn't know what to say. She felt her heart beat quickly, but then she looked to her adopted son, and stood next to him, protectively putting a hand on his shoulder, "I haven't given him his anti memory potion for a while now, and you know what? I'm glad! All you've ever done was bring this family down. You're sick Loki! I'm sick...but that's going to change. Nervous and I, w-we're moving out and there's nothing you can do."

Loki was angrily with this, and he wasted no time trying to keep them in the house, but side by side Nervous and Circe worked together, fighting Loki off as they ran away from the house and never looked back.

()()()

_Midnight _

It was midnight when Loki had come over. He was so distressed, and scared of people finding out. But he knew that Politician Tech 9 would do something far worse to him if he didn't complete his mission. He wondered what would become of his marriage now, and how everything had become so screwed up in the first place. He looked toward the two teens, and he noticed that one of them looked familiar.

"She says her name is Crystal." One of the aliens muttered.

He looked closer at her, and a sudden flash of memory came to him. He had seen a girl like her, but she had red hair, and she had done tons of commercials (this was when he hadn't gone completely mad).

"Impostor!" He spit in her face, and Dustin lunged at him. The fight broke out without hesitation, and Lilith screamed Dustin's name as the aliens began to pound on them. She started to kick at them, but it was to no use.

"Do away with them! Both of them!" Loki screamed. And they quickly took a rope and began to tie them up.

"We will hang them." He said in a dark tone, and Lilith felt the tears fall down her face as she saw how beaten up Dustin had been. There was a scar on his cheekbone and blood on his mouth and nose.

The aliens had prepared everything they needed to hang them, and Lilith felt her heart drop. It wasn't the fact that she was about to die that scared her, but it was the fact that she never got to save Bella, who had been stuck their for years. She wanted to help someone before her life was over, and now she was never going to get that chance. As the aliens tied the rope around their neck, Dustin looked over to Lilith and gave a sad smile, "I love you Lilith."

Lilith felt the butterflies in her stomach, "Out of all the times to tell me this, you choose now?"

He let out a dark laugh, "Better now than never."

The aliens were ready to hang them.

"Ready?" The head guard said as he looked to the other aliens, and they nodded.

"One...Two...-"

BAM! The door busted open and in came a bunch of body guards. Following them were two witches, and two very familiar faces.

"Angela?" Dustin choked, she really had come. The witches wasted no time using their powers to get through the aliens and even Loki.

"Alex! Angela! You guys are here!" Lilith exclaimed, and they smiled at her despite the circumstances. They worked their way through the ropes and Lilith and Dustin fell to the floor. Eagerly, they ran toward Angela and Alexander.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" Lilith said as she held onto the two sims for a long time.

"Hey you guys! We don't have all day!" The witches said as they continued to use their powers to get the aliens away.

"Right!" Dustin said, "We have to get Bella and soon!"

Dustin and Lilith lead the sims to where Bella was. Alexander couldn't describe how he felt at the moment. He was finally going to be able to see his mom for the first time in a while. As they bust the door open Alexander began to cry as he saw Bella's grey body laying there.

"Mom!" Alexander cried, and he fell to his knees as he stared up at her.

Bella's eyes fluttered open, and her eyes widened in curiosity, "Alexander?"

He nodded, and she got up as fast as she could and pulled him into a hug, "My son! My baby!" She cried.

**Many Years Later...**

Lilith and Dustin ended up getting married, and they worked side by side doing detective work after the police had found out everything that happened to them. Lilith took frequent trips to Pleasantview and visited her family who was now happy to see her all the time, still though her home was with Dustin in StrangeTown. They spent four years in La Fiesta Tech so that they could get their maters degree. Even people in Vernonville heard of them, because they were seen in the newspapers so much for their work.

Angela moved to Riverblossom but still kept in touch with her family and her friends. She spent a year dating Rick but they both decided that they were better as friends. She focused on becoming a fishing boat captain and when she found out that her job would be in Vernonville, she was reunited with Romeo and they eventually got married.

Cassandra continued a decent life with Darren in the kids, and Daniel continued to struggle to support Kaylnn and the baby. Nerverthless he was happy to be with her, they were supposed to be together after all.

Don Dina, and Nina were thrown into jail for being associated with the kidnapping.

Nervous lived with the Curious family as they showed him how to get a job and gain skills. Circe divorced Loki and begun to date Vicdund, and Loki lived the rest of his life in prison.


End file.
